DejaVousNaruHina!
by Aburame Megumi
Summary: While HInata thinks constantly of Naruto, he begins to think of Her...Irony is cruelisn't it? ONESHOT as are all my things...


Megumi: (as usual) I DO NOT OWN NARUTO BECAUSE OF STUPID COPYRIGHTS OF DOOM!!!!!!!

Hinata: droops head My hope is gone…

Megumi: AND I DON'T OWN KIBA, THOUGH I WISH I DID!  
Hinata: GOOD! (envisions best friends hooked up…twitch)  
Megumi: AND I DON'T OWN SHINO BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE REALLY CREEPY CONSIDERIGN THAT HES MY BROTHER!  
Hinata: Indeed

Megumi: AND I DON'T OWN NEJI HYUUGA BECAUSE HES A BIG MEANIE!  
Hinata: Amen.

Megumi: And….I don't own anyone else because I'm not special enough!

Hinata: NOT TRUE!!!!  
Megumi: drops head anyways I guess..I should start….

Hinata stood outside of that ramen place naruto liked so much.(no matter how many fanfics I read, i can never remember its name...)She thought of the blond boy that captured her heart so long ago. She blushed at the mere thought of his handsome blue eyes, shining against his trademark vermillion coat.

He always came here. And every day he did, Hinata liked to see him...well, sort of. He didn't exactly know that she was there, bu thtat was ok. She was just happy to watch him...so easily content...

She checked her watch. It was 3 o'clock. He was here every day at 3. Rain or shine. But not today. "Weird...He's never broken this streak..." hinata sighed toherself as she walked away.

On her walk, she ran into her good friend Kiba Inuzuka. His brown hair was ruffled, matching his signature smile.

"Hey, Hinata! Listen, have you seen Naruto?" he knew she would know best. He had given up on trying to win her affections 2 years ago, after finding her watch Naruto, and getting her to confess her love for Naruto to him.

Hinata froze. Kiba had caught her. "No...I haven't actually,"

"Hm,..." Kiba mused for a moment, "Wierd...Well, thanks, Hinata," he continued on his way, his faithful shadow Akamaru following behind.

Hinata stood for a moment, wondering what to do know. She could go back home...but then, someone was liable to shout at her for no apparent reason. Neji, Hanabi, and Hiashi-san liked to remind her the things she had spent so long to try to overcome. Weakness. She was no longer weak, she reminded herself, though she knew that in her heart, she would always have a weak spot for Naruto Uzimaki. And it would never stop pulling her down, because he would never return her feelings.

For the next week, no one had seen Naruto. Even Sakura began to get concerned. Sasuke of course didn't care, but Konoha was beginning to ask-where did that obnoxious ADD kid go?

Shino and Kiba tried to get Hinata to spar with them, to get her mind off the evil blond child. But she would sit on her log, looking off into the distance, thinking of her one love. Kiba got annoyed. Shino didn't care, until Kiba dragged Hinata off the log, saying that he was determined to get her mind off of the Naruto Punk. Shino reluctantly followed. How did he always get caught up in Kiba's stupid schemes??!!!

Meanwhile, Naruto was alive (don't worry, naruto fan girls...if there are any...), but he decided to be alone for a while. NarutO? Wanting to be alone? Well, Let me explain...

After his most rescent mission, a sudden thoguht of Hyuuga Hinata came into his head. He had no idea where it came from, but he was used to spontanteous thoughts, so he didn't ask. But then, there she was again-this time, she seemed different. She wasn't so shy...or at least, in Naruto's mind; she was really pretty. Then he realized, she was prettier than Sakura. WOAH. That was saying a lot. And he couldn't stop thinking about Hinata. Even more than he thought about...ramen...WOAH Uzimaki's world was turning upside down. All thanks to the sweet shy girl he never noticed.

But as he was about to go to his ramen place, he decided he wasn't hungry. Naruto wasn't hungry. He had to be sick, or something-HE was even getting concerned.

He decided that he wanted to visit Hinata. Too bad he didn't realize she was about to go to the ramen shop herself, so he stupidly headed to her house.

When he knocked on the door, he saw Hanabi-or however much of Hanabi one can see from behind her long hair.

"You're the one Neji has pledged eternal vengeance against!" she said in a rather monotone voice, as though she were greeting a boyscout selling...popcorn, or whatever they sell.

"Yep! Probably!" Naruto thought to himself, but then he realized that that would be pretty stupid to say aloud, especially since Neji was probably somewhere in the house.

"Hinata-san...is she here?" he asked, sounding more mature than seemed naturally possible for Naruto.

"No." Hanabi slammed the door. Neji taught her well.

Well...Naruto thought...That went...well..

BELIEVE IT! his inner self shouted out the chorus of his life.

Not now... Naruto muttered. He was...sad. WOAH-OOC NARUTO!!

He walked into the woods (they were everywhere, hence the hidden leaf village...), wondering what to do now. He didn't feel like seeing anyone else...just HInata Hyuuga. And that's when he decided-he would find her! wOAH-why did that take so long to figure out? Because he's naruto-BELIEVE IT!

He dashed through the woods all Ninja-like, keeping an eye out for his bishouji koinichi (sp?!). After a while, he found her. With Kiba. He was leading her into a restraunt...all gentlemanly like. Kiba a gentleman? since...when?

Dogboy...Naruto muttered angrily. Bugboy followed. He decided to slip in. How he did that...with his bright ORANGE jacket, and his reputation as the hyper ADD one, is beyond me, but oh well. He's magical, and he snuck in.

His eyes were glued on Hinata and Kiba. And Shino. But he quickly ignored bugboy. That was easy enough. He noticed for the first time how pretty Hinata's Hyuugan lavender eyes were, and how her long indigo hair shimmered softly...he wanted to poke it.

NO! another inner naruto shouted RESIST..ADD...IMPULSES!!!

Ok, Naruto got a hold of his inner self, who was twitching in his mind. He saw Kiba try to slip his hand onto Hinata's, which Hinata quickly withdrew, blushing profusely. Naruto wanted to get up from his hiding spot, and whack Inuzuka upside the head. But he resisted that impuse too.

Kiba was staring into those pretty eyes-for somereason, Naruto felt that should be him. this wouldn't have bothered him earlier...but now, oh now, everything in him despised kiba.

shino didn't seem terribly happy. this seemed more like trying to win hinata's heart, rather than getting her thoughts off of her unrequited crush on naruto. but whatever. love wasn't his thing. BUGS WERE!!!!!!!

Naruto decided he would do something. but by the time he got this BRILLIANT idea, the threesome walked out, kiba's arm around hinata's waist. naruto fumed, and ran from under the table. a waitress screamed.

Naruto decided to stalk them. Longer. They walked all around konoha, shino about to die of boredom. Akamaru liked this, and Kiba even more. hinata-she was neutral. Kiba was being nice-so YEA!!!! That was good enough.

Naruto couldn't think of anything to do to stop this, so he followed them for a couple days. Thus, explaining his long absense. He had taken Hinata's hobby. Irony-cruel, no?

But one day, Hinata found an excuse to be alone. That meant NO Kiba. She went to the hill she loved, even though it was a rather cold day. Looking up at the clouds, she began to muse.

"Naruto-where are you?"

Apparently, Naruto was still stalking her, and finally found her on this hill of which I speak.

HInata smiled, her eyes glistening, "I wonder..."

Naruto strained to hear

"I wonder...if you ever, think of me..."

Naruto couldn't hear. Freakin' tree.

"You're so amazing...I can only dream of you..."

Naruto only heard that, and thought she was talking about Kiba. NOOOOOOO! he mentally shouted.

"So handsome-I'm amazed girls aren't following you left and right!"

Naruto glared.

"Your eyes-I could get lost in them all day..."

This was getting annoying.

Hinata sighed, picturing Naruto. apparently. She giggled to herself. That made Naruto smile-she had the prettiest laugh...

"What are you doing Uzimaki?" Kiba glared up the tree to see Naruto's bright orange suit.

"Kiba? BE QUIET!"

"? Why? You arent stalking someone are you?" Kiba joked, raising his voice.

"SHUT UP, KIBA!" Naruto looked threateningly

"Who is it, Sakura?" Kiba tried to look around the tree.

"Seriously, Kiba-go away NOW!" Naruto's voice accidenly raised. Hinata thought she heard something and turned around.

"Don't be embarrased, Naruto!" Kiba laughed. This was not amusing in Naruto's eyes, however.

"Stop!" Naruto fell out of the tree, shouting so loud. Hinata heard something, and ran down the base of the hill to see Naruto on the ground and Kiba laughing. Everyone froze when Hinata came. Her eyes grew large. CRAP! she thought They'd better have not heard me!

"Oh-Hey, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said in his normal happy voice of imminent DOOM!!!

Hinata got very red. Kiba noticed, and was all like MEEEHHHHH.

"Oh-hihi, Naruto!" She smiled shyly.

Naruto and Hinata's eyes were locked for a few seconds, until Kiba got annoyed, and dragged HInata away. Naruto seriously wanted to kill Kiba at this point.

So, the following days consisted of Naruto following Hinata-despirately in love (oh-if only it were so in the show-i would be seriously entertained...)-A couple times, he gave himself away, and Hinata talked to him for a while.

"So-Na..Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Yah-"

"Where were you that week? Everyone was worried about you-"

"They...were?" Naruto saw this as terribly surprising.

Hinata decided to pretend it was so. "Yes-" HInata smiled. "But I'm glad you're back!"

Naruto got red, and laughed. "Actually, I was here the whole time!"

"You...you were?" Hinata got red. "Well-why didn't we see you then?"

"He-" For the first time in his life, he had nothing to say. "Welll..."

Hinata looked at him, innocently waiting for an answer.

"I was-looking for you," he turned his head, embarrased. HInata flushed red, about to faint.

"Me----Me?" Hinata asked, still about to faint.

"Yah-"

"..But, Na..naruto-why me?"

"..." Naruto was red. "I...don't really know why..."

"Oh," Hinata was crestfallen.

"But----"

She held her head up again.

"I---"

She looked innocently at him again. UGH-why now? Naruto thought. Shes so pretty...

"I wanted to know how your hair's so shiney!" Naruto bursted out in a totally Narutoflamboiant way.

Hinata's eyes grew twice in size in surprise. "My...hair???"

"Yah!" Naruto gently grabbed a bit of her hair. She looked like she was about to fall into his arms. "It's-really pretty!"

"You...you really mean that, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, in utter esctacy, looking into his eyes. Those deep cerulean eyes...

Naruto smiled. "Yah! You're really pretty, Hinata-chan!"

Ok-now this time, Hinata actually DID faint. In Naruto's arms. His eyes grew large.

"HINATA CHAN?" He said in utter surprise. "Are you-ok?! WAKE UP!!!"  
he tried to shake her by the shoulders, but she was out cold. "NOoOO! he shouted in his head.

So, he carried Hinata to his apartment-or some place like that, and watched her sleep. Everything about Hinata facinated him now. He had never felt that way before about anyone-even Sakura. He wondered for a minute what it would be like to kiss her...

But then, Hinata bolted up, wondering what the heck just happened. "Naruto?" she asked, a little too loudly.

"HINATA!" he replied just as loudly. "you're alive!!!" He spontaneously grabbed her into a hug. Hinata's face resumed its normal bright red as his arms slipped around her waist.

"Naruto-kun..." she smiled and rested her head on his broad shoulder. Naruto now got red.

"Hinata-I wanted to ask you-"

Hinata looked up.

"Do you...like Kiba?"

"What?" HInata asked, totally surprised by this question.

"I saw you two holding hands and stuff..." that sounds retarded, naruto thought to himself. But honestly, he didn't have any idea what couples...did.

"Oh-No!" HInata shook her head furiously. "He's just my friend!"

"Really?" Naruto's smile grew.

"Yep!"

"Well-"

"..."

"Is there someone you do like?"

Hinata resumed the state that I have described countless times by this point, and that I don't feel like describing again, so yah. Her violet hair stood still, and her normal shy nature returned.

"Well...I...um..."

Naruto was too stupid to not notice the obvious that she was obsessed with him. But oh well-it makes it all the more sweet.

"Do I...know him?"

"Well..." Hinata wondered what to say. She couldn't just burst out I LOVE YOU NARUTO! She coudln't do that. She might faint again.

"HINATA!! I MUST KNOW!!!" Naruto looked as though he were sleep deprived, begging HInata to stop force feeding him coffee...or something. I don't know. the first illusion in my head.

"Wh-why, Naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered.

"Well-" um...what could he say.

Hinata began to wonder-did he like her? Woah-that would be so FREAKIN AWESOME!!!! But of course, she was too shy to say that, so she just smiled, and replied, "You don't have to say"

Naruto smiled back.

"I love you, Hinata!" Naruto suddenly pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes looked like they might pop out of her head. Good thing Neji wasn't there. Or Kiba. Someone would probably be dead then. That someone probably being Naruto. Or else there would be some dramatic heroic fight where Naruto prevails and saves Hinata from them, but 1) that's more of a LeeSaku story 2)I'm too lazy to think that up. Fanfics are hard work...--

It was a dream come true! Her love-here-saying he loved her. She must be dreaming-she must be! Wake up, HInata! Wake up! He can't love you!

But...maybe he does...inner HInata mused as she put her arms around Naruto's neck. When he pulled himself away, she whispered in her sweet voice, "I love you Naruto---only you,"

♥

Neji Naruto conversation...

Naru: Hey, Neji! What's Up!

Neji: Hn...

Naru: Have you seen Hina-chan?

Neji: Hn...

Naru: Can you say anything besides that?

Neji: Hn...

Naru: You're really boring, you know that Neji? OOOh! look! Its a squirrel!

Neji: ADD is far more prevelant than I thought naturally possible.

Naru: What's that supposed to mean?

Neji: I'm surrounded by idiots, that's what it means.

Naru: Just cuz you're a prodigy doesn't mean we're all idiots.

Neji:...or does it?

Naru: I still don't get how you're related to Hinata! She's so nice and-

Neji: I'd rather you not ramble on about how much you love my cousin

Naru: Just because you don't audibly ramble on about Tenten...

Neji:?!

Naru: Sakura said you like Tenten

Neji: Since when did you talk to Sakura about things like that...

Naru: I was bored...And she wouldn't shut up...

Neji: ...

Naru:...

Neji:...

Naru: BELIEVE IT!


End file.
